The Sons of Booth
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Set during Season 1 Episode 9- The Man In The Fallout Shelter. Seeley Booth has another son- one from a previous life.


**A/N: This story is an Angel/Bones Crossover One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon and Bones belongs to Hart Hanson.**

**Rating: Teen**

**Author: TouchoftheWind**

**Summary: Set during Season 1 Episode 9- The Man In The Fallout Shelter. Seeley Booth has another son- one from a previous life.**

**Pairing: None but a hint of Booth/Bones and Booth/Cordelia is you squint.**

**Dedication: Cordelia! Hello! –waves-**

**The Sons of Booth**

The lab was quiet and a sort of hushed atmosphere had fallen on the area. The news of the quarantine and the possibility of missing Christmas Day with their loved ones had put everyone in a mood where quiet was appreciated. No-one wanted to be stuck but everyone was making the most of it.

Dr. Goodman laid on the ouch- the blue sleeping bag issued to him covering his lower half as he laid with his eyes shut. On the floor next to the large man was a still muscled but smaller man who was staring at the ceiling as he laid on top of the sleeping bag in his possession.

"What are those little tiny lights dancing on the ceiling?" Booth asked his voice dreamy in a manner which made Dr. Goodman's lips turn every so slightly at the side in a small grin.

"For the third time, those are minute firings of neurons on your optic nerve due to your reaction to the anti-fungal cocktail," Dr. Goodman said his voice exasperated despite his amusement at the young FBI agent's dilemma.

"Wow, whoa. They're beautiful," Booth replied as his eyes widened slightly.

"You are stoned, Agent Booth," Dr. Goodman gave a rumbling laugh.

"Oh, good. Let's hope it lasts long enough to keep this from being the worst Christmas of my life," Booth laughed along with the doctor but stopped as his mind drifted to other things.

"What are you complaining about? I don't like to boast but I am the spirit of Christmas in my house," Dr. Goodman pulled his wallet from his trousers; "I have a wife and twin five year old daughters," Dr. Goodman handed a small picture over to Booth, "We have family traditions. The most important of which is being together for Christmas."

Booth looked down at the picture with a smile seeing the usually stern Administrator of the Jeffersonian Institute smiling as his wife and two beautiful daughters smiled along with him.

"Wow, they're beautiful. Yep, I have kids too," Booth pulled out a picture from his wallet, "Their names are Connor and Parker. Parker's four years old," Booth handed the picture of a small blond boy with a brunet teen sat behind the small boy, both had smiles on their faces, "His mother wouldn't marry me so my parental rights are totally…"

"Vague?" Dr. Goodman offered.

"That words just a little more Christmasier then what I was thinking," Booth smiled.

"He's a fine looking boy," Dr. Goodman said as he handed the picture back, "what about Connor?"

"Connor's 16, he was an accident with an ex-girlfriend of mine. Darla her name was. She was beautiful," Booth explained, "she died giving birth to Connor and Connor lives in LA with his Godmother Cordelia most of the time."

"Is he coming for Christmas?" Dr. Goodman asked.

"Yeah, he comes every holiday and some weekends. He's home schooled by a friend of mine," Booth nodded, "he'll be staying until after new year."

"You have two fine boys, Agent Booth," Dr. Goodman said in his deep tone, "is Parker staying with you this Christmas?"

"Yeah I get him part of Christmas Day. I get him an excellent present every year something really cool but this uh, this year…" Booth trailed off. Connor was never too fused about presents but Parker would be heartbroken if he didn't get anything.

"Yes, this year," Dr. Goodman intoned with a nod.

"What are those little lights on the ceiling again?" Booth asked his eyes darting back to the ceiling.

00000

"We have to be extremely creative," Angela said as they looked over all the stuff which littered the desk. Beside her stood Dr. Goodman, Zach and Hodgins as they randomly picked things up.

"Maybe string a bunch of test tubes together and fill them with luminescent liquids," Hodgins suggested.

"Nice very festive," Angela said with a look towards Hodgins as he wiggled some test tubes around.

"They'll probably give us cancer," Zach retorted to Hodgins suggestion.

"That would be fitting this Christmas," Dr. Goodman stated.

"Tidings of joy, gentleman. Tidings of joy," Angela reminded them both.

"Decorations do not a Christmas make, family and friends make Christmas," Dr. Goodman told them with sadness in his voice.

"We're friends," Hodgins said and Dr. Goodman looked at the other man, "We're not friends?"

"We are colleagues, friends, co-workers, yes but for a father like myself, like Agent Booth, a few glowing test tubes doesn't make up for missing Christmas morning with the children," Dr. Goodman amended the other man's thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Angela looked at the man stopping what she was doing.

"Be kind, rewind," Zach immediately requested.

"Booth has a kid?" Hodgins questioned. Dr. Goodman looked at them for a moment before sighing.

"Ah, well um, not common knowledge I gather," Dr. Goodman stated, "but yes Agent Booth is a Father- he has two sons."

"Two?" Angela was astonished, "How'd he manage to hide this from us?"

"Miss Montenegro," Dr. Goodman started, "I believe this is none of your business."

And with that Dr. Goodman turned back to his work continued to decide what to make as a gift. The other dutifully went back to work.

00000

"Puperia showed Lionel had Valley Fever," Hodgins said as he walked alongside Bones on the balcony.

"We sorta knew that," Bones stated.

"Wow, was that a shot because I apologized? I mean Goodman doesn't get to see his family. Zach doesn't get to see his family. Booth doesn't get to see his sons. At least I'm an accidental Grinch; with all due respect you're the Grinch on purpose," Hodgins babbled.

"I have no idea what you are saying to me," Bones injected.

"The Grinch is a relatively well known creation of a children's author named Dr. Seuss. Listen, I got Angela for my secret Santa thing and what I want to do is blow up a microscopic imagery of a toxic mold, stachybotrys chartarum, because I know she's interested in digital fractology. I though that might appeal to her aesthetically, do you agree?" Hodgins asked as they came to a stop.

"I'm not really who you want to talk to about…Booth has kids?" Bones questioned as she turned to look fully at Hodgins.

"You didn't know?" Hodgins asked hesitantly.

"No," Bones answered.

"I wasn't the one who told you," Hodgins stated and quickly walked back the way they came leaving Bones staring after him.

00000

Connor walked into the apartment his Father owned and dumped his suitcase by the door. He could hear Cordelia walking in after him, her own suitcases being placed next to his, as he walked towards his room. His father's apartment was simple and with barely any windows but the ones he did have were large and elaborate. Connor didn't know whether it was due to his previous vampire status he didn't want many or the memories of a Sniper he had.

Connor would have thought his Dad would have wanted to sit in the sun as often as possible and thought his apartment would have many windows. Connor though liked the dark- in Quor-Toth despite what people thought it was never dark there- the sky changed colours and while the world might have lots of shadows true darkness never fell over the land. Dark gave you a place to hide- in Quor-Toth there was rarely a place to hide. Connor supposed that was what made the terrain so dangerous.

Connor walked into his room and glanced around- nothing had been touched which was good. Connor went and sat on his bed and leaned back onto the soft covers and sighed happily. He didn't know where his Father was- probably some case but his scent lingered strongly throughout the place which comforted Connor easily. He hated flying and when sitting next to Cordelia for the whole flight he was ready to throw himself off the plane.

Over the last few years much had changed. Wolfram and Hart had been taken down and Angel and Spike both received a Shanshu. The Powers decided due to the fact that Angel and Spike had no identity in the modern world they would create some for them. Angel now was Seeley Booth who had two sons, Parker and Connor, and worked with the FBI. Spike was William 'Spike' Pratt who had recently gone to the Watcher's council and received a job- he then went into working with the FBI as a liaison for the Council. Currently Spike was in New York on a case. Every few months though he stopped by LA to see everyone.

Angel, on the other hand, was less mobile with his job but he loved continuing to do good- he also acted as a temporary liaison with the Council when cases came up which were more down the supernatural route. While Angel originally had wanted Connor to come to DC with him, but Connor had opted to stay in LA and help with the clean-up and make sure that the Slayers who were stationed there knew what they were doing. Connor figured he would eventually move to DC anyway- once things were sorted.

Cordelia was a surprise to everyone- she hadn't died like they had thought but the Powers had pulled her into a sort of Limbo which she was held until the battle was over. Once the last demon fell dead she had appeared in a white light. She no longer had visions- she was 100% human and she liked it that way.

The phone ringing drew Connor from his thoughts and he looked up as Cordelia headed to the phone which was in his line of sight in the hallway outside his bedroom.

"Hello?" Cordelia answered and quickly her voice turned into a frown, "I'll just get him for you."

Cordelia grabbed the handset and walked to Connor holding out the phone with Connor took from her.

"Hello?" Connor spoke clearly.

"_Hello, is this Connor Booth I am speaking with?" _a male voice said over the phone.

"Yes," Connor replied shortly.

"_We regret to inform you of an incident involving your Father at the Jeffersonian Institute_," the man said and Connor listened as he explained that Angel was under quarantine until the time they could safely say he was in perfect health. Unfortunately, this meant that he might end up missing Christmas and they were setting up visits to allow them to see their families.

They let Connor know the details and Connor hung up the phone and looked at Cordelia who lingered in his doorway.

"You're Father gotten into trouble again?" Cordelia questioned.

"Yeah, he got infected with something or another. It's probably annoying him since his unique physiology won't allow him to get ill," Connor answered. When Angel received the Shanshu he retained some of his powers- strength and speed were one though he didn't have the senses. He was also unable to become ill- like Connor. Connor figured his Dad and Spike both had being vampires for so long they would have forgotten how to be human and the lingering strength and speed where a way for them to adjust to things. Connor also didn't trust his Dad might forget his wasn't as durable and do something stupid- at least with the strength and speed there was less chance of this.

"I'll ring Rebecca and let her know we are here, I'm sure she'll let us take Parker with us," Cordelia said and Connor tossed the phone.

Connor didn't really know Rebecca but while she could be strange and cold at times Connor didn't doubt she loved his little brother and funnily enough she and Cordy got along great- so the woman wouldn't mind Cordelia bringing Parker to see Angel.

Connor gave a sigh and shut his eyes- he_ really_ hated flying.

00000

"Yeah little guy, toupee, drank a vitamin tonic, carried his own compass, all his of stuff just so….careful Lionel. What was he so worried about?" Booth said as their voice carried over the silent area as everyone else was in other rooms making their Christmas gifts.

"Well considering how he ended up. Wait, you have sons?" Bones asked unable to help herself.

"Yeah," Booth answered with a look at Bones.

"You've never mentioned that," Bones said quietly.

"Well, nothing brings people together like a Christmas lung fungus," Booth retorted.

00000

Bones watched from the side as people waited for their loved ones to come and see them. She saw Dr. Goodman's wife and his two small girls come in- she saw the affection her boss held for his daughters and the way his smile lit up and his daughters grinned happily at their Father. She could hear the rumbling yet smooth tone of her boss as he spoke into the microphone to his family.

Hodgin's visitor was a blonde woman who was tall and wore a blue coat. Bones didn't think she was a girlfriend or anything but watched as they kissed the glass as if to convey some kind of comfort to one another. Bones watched as Angela's Father came looking over his daughter with a proud loving gaze and as Zach's family (at least 10 of them) crowded into the room and boisterously greeted their missing member and as Zach blushed and smiled at them but she knew that Zach wished he could be taken into his family's arms.

Bones couldn't help but admit she had wanted to see Booth's sons- and she watched as Booth smiled as two boys were led in by a woman with brown wavy hair. One of the boys was a teenager and had piercing blue eyes and brown hair which was long. The boy was skinny but not sickly so. The other boy was about 4 years old and had blond curls and held tightly onto the other boy's hand.

Bones couldn't help but listen to the conversation which took place.

"Hey, guys," Booth greeted them with a smile- he crouched down to be at the same level as his youngest son while his elder son knelt down too, placing them all on the same level.

"Hey, Daddy!" the younger boy chirped happily as he placed his small hand on the glass and Booth placed his larger one over it.

"Hi, Dad," the other boy said and Bones couldn't help but notice the almost feminine features the teen had. He had defiantly taken after his mother- whoever that was.

"Did you enjoy coming here with Cordy, Parker?" Booth asked and Bones was able to put a name to the woman who stood in the background.

"Yeah! She told me stories, Daddy!" Parker answered.

"That's great! Cordy always was good at telling stories!" Booth said and Bones could see the affection held for the small boy.

"She told the one about the Angel of Los Angeles," the teen said with a slight smirk.

"Always a good tale, Connor," Booth retorted, "how was your flight?"

"Confining," Connor answered with a shudder and Booth gave a sad smile to him. Bones didn't know but Connor was still not used to such things.

"What have you guys been up to?" Booth questioned.

"Cordy took me shopping," Connor said with a dark glare at the woman who simply smirked at the teen.

"Cordy- did you have to torture my son so?" Booth asked the woman.

"He needed new clothes," Cordy answered.

"And who bought these clothes?" Booth prompted.

"You did- it not my fault you left your credit card in your room," Cordy stated without any remorse for apparently stealing Booth's credit card.

"Same old Cordy," Booth said affectionately and turned back to his sons.

Bones watched for a little longer and when Booth started saying goodbye she headed away on silent feet to her office unaware that two people knew she was there. A pair of blue eyes followed her movements and then turned on the man in front of him and locked with brown.

00000

Booth was sat in Wong Fu's waiting for his sons to show up. Things had worked out well and Booth and the others had being realised and they had been able to ID the man from the fallout shelter. He glanced up as he heard someone sit next to him- Bones sat down with a small smile.

"Drinks?" Bones asked Sid the owner of the place.

"Ah yes. Christmas spirits, well they come in many a guise," Sid replied placing the drink in front of her and one in front of Booth.

"Cheers," Booth held his cup up and clanked it gently with Booth's.

"Ivy Gillespie came to the lab after you left with her granddaughter," Bones told the man.

"Mm," Booth murmured as if he knew that the women would come.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Bones asked looking at the dark haired man.

"I know what happened. You told her about careful Lionel. You showed her the letters, the tickets, she cried but you made her happy," Booth said plainly making Bones look at the FBI agent with a slight smile.

"Not to mention I gave her a penny worth over a hundred thousand dollars," Bones added.

"She won't care about that today. You just gave somebody the best Christmas gift they could ever get. Who's the secret Santa now?" Booth teased.

"Stop," Bones said and the robot which Booth received from Zack moved and started doing ouch ups. Both adults looked upon it with a smile and Booth's face lit up as he watched the robot move.

"That weirdo assistant of yours just made me the coolest dad in the world," Booth stated looking at the thing.

The door to the restaurant opened and three people poured in- the first was a little boy who ran straight for Booth- behind him were a teen and a woman who were smiling.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Parker yelled running to his Father who scooped him up in his arms and kissed his son before grabbing the robot. He gave a glance to Connor who smiled and moved to sit on one of the stools.

"Hey look. Look at this thing," booth said while turning back to Parker.

"Can it flip?" Parker asked- his small voice tinged with wonder as he looked at the robot his daddy held.

"How cool. It can flip, trip, swim, whatever you want," Booth said before whispering into his son's ear, "Can you say Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas," Parker said while smiling sweetly.

"Merry Christmas," Bones replied.

"Everyone ready to go?" Booth asked Connor and Cordelia.

"Nearly," Connor said. Cordelia then walked over to Bones.

"You shouldn't be alone at Christmas," Cordelia stated, "so you are coming with us!"

"Wait- no…" Bones started but Cordelia gripped her arm and pulled her from the stool.

"Yes," Cordelia said firmly. Connor walked up on the other side of Bones and grasped her other arm gently and the pair practically frog marched her out of the restaurant as Booth trailed behind with Parker in his arms and a smile on his face.

Cordelia was a bad influence on his son. But Booth knew that Connor hated the idea of someone being alone- like he was so many times in his life- and to Connor the present didn't matter but the people who he spent the day with.

00000


End file.
